


Ben's Solo

by Anonymous_Me



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: First Flight, Gen, Sad, happy young Ben Solo, mention of Han's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 02:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Me/pseuds/Anonymous_Me
Summary: What went through Chewbacca's mind in that horrible moment on Starkiller Base.





	Ben's Solo

**Author's Note:**

> I've always felt sick for what Chewie must've been going through in the moment he watched Kylo Ren kill Han. This took a long time to post. Its finally off my chest.

Chewie roared in pain as he watched the jagged, red-bladed saber pierce the heart of the human that he had thought of as his brother. Han Solo, the man who had freed him from slavery and made him a partner. Watching Han’s body plummet from the gantry and into the weapon’s reactor brought up a rage in the Wookiee that he was unable to control.

On instinct, he brought his bowcaster up to aim at the person who had killed his brother-friend, meaning to avenge his death right there on the spot. But his vision clouded and his finger faltered on the trigger… Instead of the imposing figure of Kylo Ren, commander of the Knights of Ren, Chewie saw the little boy he had once known as Ben.

Ben, who had called him “uncle” in his clumsy attempts to speak shyriiwook. Ben, who had ridden on his back, and whom he had tossed into the air, squealing in delight and shouting all the while “Higher, Chewie, throw me higher!”

He saw the boy who could fly the _Millennium Falcon_ as if he had been born at the controls. And why wouldn’t he be able to? Ben, like as not, had been conceived on board for kriff’s sake. He was as much a part of that ship as Han was.

Chewie had been there for Ben’s birth, his first words, and his first steps. And of course, his first solo flight.

Ben had just turned 12 and was restless. The entire Organa-Skywalker-Solo family was on Naboo to attend the coronation of the newly elected queen. Leia was there as a goodwill ambassador and as the daughter of Naboonian royalty. Han was there at her side, looking uncomfortable in his stiff ceremonial attire. Luke wore his usual Jedi robes and was standing with his sister. Chewie always thought Leia looked more regal than anyone the citizens of Naboo could choose for the job as Queen.

The ceremony had been an all day affair, and thankfully for everyone, it hadn’t required that Ben attend all of it. He and Chewie gone back to the _Falcon_ , and spent some time tinkering and cleaning. Ben had chosen to stay aboard the _Falcon_ during their stay, rather than take a guest room in the palace. It felt more like home than anywhere else could. Chewie felt the same way, and agreed to bunk-in with Ben for their time on Naboo. He was also tasked by Han to “keep an eye on the kid”. They both knew that Ben knew what they were doing, but Ben was good natured about it and didn’t say anything about the obvious deception.

Chewie also knew Ben well enough to know that Ben would try to take the _Falcon_ out on his own. He’d been after his father to let him sit in the Big Seat since he was 6. He’d sat in Han’s lap plenty of times and even got to steer from time to time, but never alone. Now that is was just the two of them aboard, with his parents and uncle busy for the entire day, it would be Ben’s best opportunity.

Being he was Han’s son, he didn’t even try to nag Chewie into it. Ben was a leap-before-you-look kind of a kid. Chewie had been at the other end of the ship in the galley throwing something together for them to eat. He didn’t want to face Leia’s wrath if he didn’t feed her only chick and child. As he was pulling out a plate to serve the food on, Chewie felt the deckplates start to hum under his feet and he could hear the whine of the engine’s start-up sequence. Ben had simply jumped into the pilot’s seat, fired up the _Falcon_ and started to take off.

Chewie barked out an “Oh, for pfassk’s sake” and tore off toward the cockpit. He barreled into the cockpit and took his position in the co-pilot’s chair, cursing Ben’s poor judgement the entire while.

“Dad’s not going to kill me. Its _mom_ I’m worried about. That’s why you have to keep your mouth shut about this.” Ben was smiling wide enough to split his face in two. He looked so much like the Han that had teamed up with him back in that muddy prison cell that his heart ached. 

Chewie groaned, “Wroooaf, aagh wurough”. Shaking his head as he triggered the switch to draw up the landing gear. “Harrgh?”

“Just a short trip, make a run out to the lake country, go for a swim, eat lunch and head back. Mom and dad and Luke will be gone all kriffing day. They’ll never know. It’s not like I’m gonna break atmo or anything.” Ben clicked a few buttons and switches and the _Falcon_ picked up speed and leveled out. The ground was zooming past them a mere fifteen meters below and Chewie was nervous. “Hrroow”, he said.

“I’m plenty high enough, I know what I’m doing” Ben chirped at him. His voice was just beginning to change and sometimes his words would come out in a squeak rather than the deeper baritone he’d aimed for. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Trust me.”

“Ahhhgh. Hrrow.”

“Now you’re talking!” Ben pushed the throttle forward with a ‘whoop’ and the _Falcon_ doubled her speed, sweeping over the lush green hills of his grandmother’s home world.

Ben took the _Falcon_ through high banked turns, skimmed over the quiet lakes and followed the gentle, rolling landscape below. He was smooth and relaxed at the controls, his natural born talent on display. 

“There,” he said, pointing to a spot not too far off, “That’ll do nicely.”

As he made his approach to his chosen landing spot, Ben took the _Falcon_ into a steep climb, pushing her over backwards in a huge looping roll and then setting her down neat as you’d want next to a placid blue lake. Chewie had his hands hovering over the controls for the whole maneuver, just in case.

“There, see? No problem.” Ben shut the engines down, dropped the ramp and ran off the ship towards the edge of the water, stripping off his clothes as he went. He tugged off his boots, hopping from foot to foot to pull each free, and ran headlong into the lake, diving under once he was in deep enough water.

Chewie gathered up their lunch and followed, muttering about the foolish naked human who was going to get them both in trouble with the Princess. She’d find out, he just knew it. 

But what Chewie found out later that evening was that Han had set an alarm on the _Falcon_ to alert him if the engines were started. He had the discrete receiver tucked into the pocket of his formal trousers and felt it buzz gently the moment Ben fired the old girl up. 

Later, long after the formal state dinner to close the coronation ceremony and Ben had gone back to the _Falcon_ to sleep, Han had approached Chewie on one of the palace’s balconies and asked about the incident. “So, how’d the kid do?” Han asked, smiling.

Chewie managed to bark out an affronted ‘I don’t know what you mean’ sound in response, blue eyes going wide.

Han held up a hand, smiling wider. “Relax… he’s my kid, I knew he’d try something.” He pulled the little receiver out of his pocket, waggling it a bit. “That’s why I set this, so at least I’d know when he did. So, how _did_ he do?”

Chewie told Han about the flight. How Ben had flown so confidently and with such joy. “Hrow, grwaa Whroogh.”

Han tilted his head, “Really?” Chewie had said that Ben had piloted just like his father. 

If Leia ever found out, she never let on. She knew her son well, and had perhaps decided to let the solo flight go.

All of this flashed through the Wookiee’s mind as he was looking at an adult Ben Solo. Ben who had just killed his own father. He couldn’t pull the trigger, could he? _Could he?_ How would he ever tell Leia?

He pulled the trigger, but it turned out that Chewie was still following Han’s long ago request to keep and eye on the kid. 

Chewie pulled his shot. The bolt from the bowcaster went wide, catching Ben in the side and knocking him to his knees. Ben had to know that Chewie could have obliterated him with one shot from the weapon, but had chosen not to. Chewie had spared his life and he hoped that Ben would understand why. And that he’d remember who he had been and would find his way home.


End file.
